dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Assassin
Goku's Assassin (すべてが手遅れか!? 悟空を殺す最終兵器, Subete ga Teokure ka!? Goku wo Korosu Saisyu Heiki) is the ninth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on April 8, 1992. Its original American air date was September 26, 2000. Summary Vegeta blasts open the metal door leading into the lab. Dr. Gero then orders the androids to attack, but they do not follow the doctor's orders. Android 18 realizes that Android 16 has not been activated from his chamber and wants to see what he looks like. Dr. Gero tells Android 18 not to open it, but she does it anyways. Then, Android 17 begins using his Endgame technique: he punches through Dr. Gero's chest, as the Z Fighters get surprised, then he decapitates Dr. Gero's head, saying that he is mad, and squashes the head beneath his sneaker, killing the scientist. Future Trunks then realizes that if the Red Ribbon Androids release Android 16 the world would be finished and he blasts the laboratory to pieces using one of his most powerful attack, the Buster Cannon. However, Android 18 keeps the unawakened Android away from the blast. She then opens it and the Android chamber, revealing him to be humongous and have an orange Mohawk. When Android 17 and Android 18 try to talk to him, 16 does not respond. This is because Android 16 doesn't talk, unless it was about his mission. Then Android 17 tells 18 it would be time to fulfill their mission in destroying Goku. Android 16 realizes what they are doing and finally answers their questions. Then the three Androids leave. Krillin realizes that they are going after Goku. However, Vegeta becomes more angry that the Androids have ignored him, and starts to chase them. Just before he leaves, Future Trunks tries stop him and tells him to wait for Goku. Vegeta does not listen to him and gives Future Trunks a warning punch. Vegeta then heads out of sight. After Future Trunks recovers, he along with Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Krillin follow Vegeta. Meanwhile, when Gohan is still flying Bulma and Yajirobe back to their homes, Bulma tells Gohan to put them down for a couple of minutes so that she can change baby Trunks' diaper. Bulma makes Yajirobe wash one of the new diapers she carried with her in a nearby river while she plays with Trunks. Gohan then goes to her and tells her that he is ready to leave and take them home whenever they are. Realizing that Gohan really wants to get back to his own house to see Goku, Bulma rushes Yajirobe so that they take off once again At Goku's house, while Chi-Chi is making dinner (for Goku in anticipation that he will wake up), Goku is in great pain. Yamcha gives Goku some of the antidote to soothe the pain, while Chi-Chi worries, hoping that Goku will pull through. Vegeta is in hot pursuit and arrives first at the battlefield to face off against the Androids. Vegeta challenges the three Androids to a match. Android 17 and Android 18 laugh at Vegeta's request and call him too big for his boots. After a few words are exchanged, 18 agrees to do battle against the Saiyan Prince. Major events *Dr. Gero is killed by Android 17. *Android 16 is awakened. Battles *Android 17 vs. Dr. Gero Trivia *When Yamcha tells Chi-Chi that they too should take some of the heart medicine, Chi-Chi asks Yamcha to buy his own, though the heart medicine they are taking is from the future and has not even been made in their time yet. Gallery Gero seconds before his demise.jpg|Andoid 17 about to smash Dr. Gero's head with his foot BusterCannon.png|Future Trunks charges a Renzoku Energy Barrage Trunkssuperbustercannon.jpg|Future Trunks fires the Renzoku Energy Barrage towards Dr. Gero's lab Super-Saiyan-Vegeta-Ready-To-Fight-With-Androids-20343.JPG|Vegeta finds the androids SuperSaiyanVegeta3.jpg|Vegeta ready to fight the androids Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z